


Beyond All Reason, Beyond All Measure

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A look at why two unlikely men love one another. Originally written for the 2500 word Snitch-A-Thon celebration at TSS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

We all know the drill by now: I am not J. K. Rowling; therefore, I do not own Harry Potter and Company. No harm is intended and no money is being made.

A/N: I am posting an older story from TSS here while I continue to search diligently for my wayward plot bunnies. I think RL will settle down once my husband goes back to work after his surgery and my daughter, and sometimes beta, BabyGurl, graduates from high school. At least that’s the plan. Maybe the plot bunny ran off with one of the dust bunnies from under the bed…

Unbeta’d

 

***********************  
Beyond All Reason

Severus Snape, potions master and most feared professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ex-spy for the Light and all around snarky bastard, was seated in his chambers in a comfortable armchair in front of a cheery fire. He looked up from his tome of obscure Egyptian potions to look across at his lover. 

He loved the young man sitting in the matching armchair beyond all reason. There was no other explanation. Only with him could he be whole. Only with him could he exist. Severus had been surprised one day to realize that the feelings of hatred, jealousy and resentment had seemingly changed overnight into something else; respect, admiration and, yes, love. Perhaps he had never really hated the boy at all. Perhaps his negative feelings had been his way of coping with the fact that he was attracted to an underage student. Regardless of the cause, Severus had not recognized the truth of the matter until after the boy had grown up and had fulfilled the prophecy to which he had been born.

Indeed, the by then young man had stood face to face with the Dark Lord and had unflinchingly deflected every curse flung his way by the crazed megalomaniac. Then with a calm resolve and a sure voice, he had banished the bastard to the seven hells from which there could be no returning. Tiredly, the brave young man had stood over the smoking remains of the Dark Lord and spoke an obscure incantation, ensuring that the ashes were spread to the far corners of the world.

Looking up, Harry had grinned at his most feared professor and before Severus could comprehend what had happened, the brash Gryffindor had come over and pulled the taller man into a fierce embrace and had proceeded to kiss the potions master senseless. Even now, that is what Severus considered it to be. Whatever sane reason could the young man have for wanting him, the acerbic ex-spy and ex-Death Eater that he was?

Noting the petulant frown on the beloved face, Severus watched as Harry pulled at his lower lip with his teeth. The young man had the habit of chewing on his lip when he was concentrating intently. The potions master was sure that Harry was not even aware of the quirk, but Severus had always been entranced by the behavior.

Severus smiled as he recalled his own lengthy explorations of those luscious and expressive lips this morning. He had awakened to find the young man sliding sensuously across his own toned body. Once again the potions master was thankful for the fact that they both enjoyed sleeping together in the nude. Skin met skin and hands had ghosted over firm muscles as lips and tongues mapped out the tantalizing flesh. Severus never ceased to be amazed by the passion his young lover displayed or the apparent reverence with which Harry made love to him.

No, the potions master could not fathom why he loved Harry Potter-Snape so, let alone why the golden Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World loved him. Sighing, Severus once again decided that it didn’t really matter why. He only knew that he loved his mate beyond all reason.

 

************************  
Beyond All Measure

Emerald eyes, no longer hidden by the atrocious and unattractive glasses, looked up enquiringly at his mate. He could always tell when Sev was watching him. Sometimes Harry thought that watching him was Sev’s favorite pastime. 

Smiling at the onyx-eyed man sitting across from him, Harry once again realized that he loved the snarky potions master beyond all measure. The young man could not really say when he had first begun falling for the older man, but he could point to the exact moment he had felt the overwhelming emotions coursing through his heart. Standing on the battlefield over the smoldering ashes of Tom Riddle, Harry had looked over and had felt as if he was truly seeing Severus for the first time. The look of awe and absolute relief that shone on the potions master’s normally stoic face had ignited a fire that began in Harry’s chest and had quickly spread until he felt as if he himself would burn. In the end, Harry had taken hold of his famed Gryffindor bravery and had strode over and kissed the man he now knew he loved. 

With the demise of Voldemort, the two men were truly free for the first time in years. Harry had fulfilled his destiny and felt vindicated in killing the monster if for no other reason than the ability to finally have his life be his own to live. Looking into the obsidian eyes of his soon-to-be-lover, Harry had seen that the older man was also considering his own newfound freedom. For the first time since he was a teenager, Severus would be able to live without having to bow down to a murderous master and without having to live in servitude to the side of Light. Taking the potion-stained hand in his own, Harry had walked off the battlefield with Severus, to the amazement of all standing nearby. 

But it was at quiet times like this that Harry often felt his heart swell with the love he felt for the older man. Both men relished their privacy and the solitude that their chambers in the dungeons afforded them. And both certainly were comfortable simply being in each other’s presence. Neither felt the need to fill every moment with idle chatter and meaningless words. In that, the two were eminently suited for one another. 

Harry smiled as he recalled how he had woken his mate this morning. And while Severus was not a morning person, Harry had found that the grumpy potions master responded well to such ministrations. Of course, the young DADA professor also thoroughly enjoyed those early morning activities. Once again, Harry reflected how much his life had changed since he had defeated Voldemort at the end of his seventh year at Hogwarts. The end of the school years normally marked the transition from one chapter of life to another, but for the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Defeat-You-Know-Who that day had had a profound affect on his future.

Sighing, the young professor silently admired his mate’s patrician features. Yes, Harry thought as he gazed at his heart’s desire, he truly loved Severus Potter-Snape beyond all measure.

~The End~


End file.
